The Second Selection
by Princess Book
Summary: *spoilers After Maxon and America are married they have 3 kids. When the twins, Cadence and Eternity, turn eighteen its time for their selection. When old characters come back the prince and princess have even more on the line when its time for them to select. Please send in character names I will be picking along the way. Hope you guys like it. First fanfic. Leave comments.
1. The Past

As I sit on the Report with Maxon beside me and our kids below I am content with the life we made. After we were married our main goal was dissolving the castes into one another. When we were about half way through the project we discovered that I was pregnant. Marlee and Carter had a daughter that they named Zabrina a few months before. With Maxon's loving words and Marlee's continual words of encouragement I was ready for the baby to come. What I had not been prepared for were twins.

When I had woken up my eyes fell on Maxon sitting in a chair holding not 1, but 2 little bundles. First born was Cadence. He had little blonde spurts of hair on the top of his head with my blue eyes. Eternity on the other hand had the same eyes with my fiery red hair. Her nose and cheeks were clearly her fathers though. At that moment I didn't think that there was room for anymore love in my heart it was so full. I was wrong.

When the twins were 4 years old I gave birth to our 3rd child Nyx. Nyx had the same hair as me and Eternity but her fathers gorgeous brown eyes. Our little family was complete.

Now as we sit in our seats I know that we will be welcoming a new daughter and a new son. Cadence and Eternity will be turning 18 in the next couple of days which means that the time has come for The Selection.


	2. The Selected

I hope you guys like my story it's my first fanfic so please read it and tell me what you think I will try to add a new chapter every week hopefully more often. Enjoy!

My hands start to sweat as final preparations are made for the show. As I wipe them on my dress I feel Maxon lift my hand to his lips and place his lips on them. When he looks up at me he whispers, "I still remember when I saw your face on that screen. You were by far the most beautiful." At his words a smile begins to spread across my face. "How do you always know the perfect thing to say?" Before he can answer Mary, the only maid remaining of my original 3, comes up and tells us its time for the Report. Maxon reaches up to tug his ear and I mimick the motion. Somehow after all these years this little signal of ours has stayed the same.

Gavril Fadaye starts, " Ladies and gentlemen I want to personally welcome you to a very special show. Tonight we will get to see a once in a lifetime Selection drawing. Since the eldest royal children are twins both Princess Eternity and Prince Cadence will be welcoming 35 ladies and masters into the palace to compete for their heart." As I look down at my children I can see them holding hands in anticipation. I reach down and put a hand on each of their shoulders. With this act of reassurance I can feel them both relax.

Gavril first walks over to Cadence. "So, Prince Cadence, any thoughts on how your feeling?" Always the gentleman Cadence smiled and faced the microphone, " I'm excited to lay eyes on my future bride for the first time." With that he looked at the camera and winked. Also a ladies man. I could imagine girls all over the country swooning just hoping to be picked tonight.

Gavril then walked over to Eternity. "What about you princess?" Ever since she was a little girl Eternity has hated being on TV. She took a deep breath and spoke. " Honestly, I don't know what I'm feeling." Her sense of humor in difficult situations is what let me know she truly was my daughter. "Very well. On to the main event. From Kent we have Trixie Shade and Hurricane Throst." The pickings went on and we applauded when someone was chosen. "And finally from Angeles itself we have Zabrina Woodwork and Legend Front." As he said the name I was sure that I would faint. A couple years ago Marlee and Carter had moved away to be closer to Carters parents. But now their daughter was part of the Selection.


	3. Memories

**Thank you all for the positive comments. I will keep posting as long as you keep reading. Please send names and ideas for the story. Enjoy ****chpt. 3**

Once the cameras were off I turned to Maxon who had the same expression of shock on his face. "Zabrina?" Cadence walked over to us and we put on a smile to cover our shock. "Looks like a good batch of girls huh son?" Maxon asks while putting an arm around Cadence. " Yeah, that girl from Angeles. She looks familiar, do you know her?" Maxon looks at me expectantely. "Cadence, do you remember I told you of my friend Marlee from your fathers selection?" With a quizzled look on his face he nods. "We haven't seen them in 10 years because her husbands mother became very sick, so they moved to be closer to her." "That doesn't explain why she looks so familiar." Maxon jumps to my rescue. "Zabrina is their daughter. When they lived here you 2 would play together all day. When you were both about 5 you even kissed her." Something must of clicked in Cadences mind because a look of rememberance set over him. "I remember." Eternity and Nyx walked up to us ending the conversation.

"So sweetheart what do you think of your choices?" I asked genuily curious. "Nervous, what if I'm not what they think I am. What if I don't like any of them what if…" Before she gets herself to worked up I interrupt. "They will love you Nity. Don't worry about a thing." Eternity gives me a thankful smile and hug before heading off to bed. The rest of us follow suit.


	4. The News

Once in our room I sit at my dressing table and begin to pull out all of the pins in my hair. As I finish Maxon comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my neck. "Eventful day darling?" I look at us in the mirror and remember all those years ago when I wasn't even sure if this was what I wanted. Now that I look back I know that Maxon was always the one. "Not at all. Piece of cake as always." At the sarcasm in my voice he lets out a small laugh. " What about you? I know that you've been busy with the new trading agreement with New Asia and now you're adding in the stress of 2 selections. I don't know how you deal with it all." I turn around to look into my husbands eyes. "When the stress becomes too much I just remember that I can come back here every night to you." He plants a soft kiss on the top of my head and I bask in how even now those kisses make me feel as if I could fly.

That night curled up in Maxons arms I dream of when I first came to the palace. The rush that Sylvia had been in to make us presentable. My mind flurried to what the new girls would do to impress Cadence and the boys Eternity. Before I can let myself fall into a deep sleep an alarm goes off. The rebels are no longer a threat thanks to Georgia and August but we still have drills as safety measures. When the selected are brought to the palace we will continue the drills. When I open my eyes Maxon is no longer next to me, as expected during a drill. As I feel along the wall for the hatch that will let me into the Royal Panic room, as I have come to call it, Aspen followed by his wife Lucy and their children run in. "Lucy, Taylor, Maria follow the queen." He orders his family. His 2 daughters don't need anymore prompting to run down the staircase. Lucy kisses Aspen on the cheek and tells him to be careful. During my first few years as queen there were still attacks so instead of being told me and Aspen came up with a system to let me know if it was real or not. Whenever there was a true attack Aspen would reply to Lucy's comment about remaining safe, if not he would just nod. When he turned to go relief filled my heart. I turned to head down the stairs when I heard it, "You too my dear." With that one sentence I know that my worst fears have come true. The palace is under attack.


	5. The Secrets of Illea

**Sorry that it's a little late but i tried to make it a little bit longer this time. Keep on reading.**

I run down the stairs in a panic as the bottom seems to become farther away. Once I am safely inside I look around for my children. When I spot Eternity in a corner with Nyx crying next to her my heart jumps to the worst conclusions. Maxon or Cadence have been killed. What will I do without them. Just then Maxon comes down the stairs looking frazzled with papers in his hand. I run up to him a throw my arms around his neck in a hug. "I thought you were gone." I say as he pats my head. "I'm fine and so is Cadence, I was in my study when the alarm sounded and I couldn't find the panel. We will talk later but right now keep the children calm." I follow his eyes to where Eternity is trying to calm a frantic Nyx. I nod and give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're safe, that's all that matters." With that I walk over to where my daughters are sitting.

When Nyx sees me she lets out a cry and comes over to me. "They… they….. they were in my room. They almost reached me." With this new piece of news my mind starts to race. Who was the new threat? Why now after 15 years do they attack? What did we do? As I sit consoling Nyx I hear the footsteps coming before I see Cadence. He walks over to where his father stands and easily steps into the conversation. Since he is the future king Maxon began training him to rule the country about a year ago. Ever since I can't look at him without thinking how much he looks like his father did at that time in his life. So sure, yet on edge all the time. He will make an amazing king.

Besides the occasional whisper the room is completely silent. I can see the worried faces of my children and the few others in the room. Sitting next to Lucy and her were close enough to make it into the panic room.

After what seems like hours a guard yells down that it is safe to be released. At these words I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding in. Nyx had fallen asleep so I gently shake her arm. Her eyes flutter open, but she still looks asleep. Once everyone has left the panic room I walk over to where Maxon is sitting. His arms open wide as I fall into them. "What are we going to do?" I ask sitting with my husband. "First we are going back to sleep, then we will have a meeting with the head of security in the morning about what comes next. Security must be at its best for when the selected arrive in 2 days." I nod my head and we go back to our room.

The next couple of days pass in a blur. We have doubled the security in the palace and have sent spies out all over the country to pick up on any talk of rebellion. So far we have heard no such things, but we will push on. After the attack Nyx has been on edge. Throughout the day I can see her jump at the slightest sound, or movement. I am scared for my daughter but know that the best thing for her is if we stop the threat at the core. The spies have to find something to help us figure out what the threat want. My family's safety depends on it.


	6. The Beginning

Today is the day. I sit in my chair as Mary and Ava fix my hair. The selected arrived yesterday but they will not meet us until breakfast. When the girls are done I stand trying to contain my excitement. As I reach for the door to my room the handle opens and the door opens. Standing there is a girl with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. She is wearing a pink day dress with white trim and her hair is puled back into a bun made of braids. I recognize her as Adelaide from the selection. When she sees me she blushes a deep pink. "I'm so sorry, I can't seem to find the Great Hall, your majesty. I didn't realize this was your room." With a smile on my face I put my arm around her. "Don't worry, I didn't know where I was going when I first came to the palace." A small laugh escapes as I remember running around on my first day here. "Why don't I show you to the Great Hall." Adelaide bites her lip and nods. We walk together to the doors and stop. "Thank you." She says with another curtsy. "You're welcome Adelaide, I hope you enjoy your time here." She nods and we walk inside.

When the doors open I can see the look of jealousy on the other girls faces as we walk to our seats. I can't help but feel bad for Adelaide, I hope she can make a friend after that. When I sit down I address the selected. "Ladies and gentlemen of the selection I would like to personally welcome each and every one of you into our home. I will be calling each of your names, when I do you will go meet with either my son prince Cadence, or my daughter princess Eternity. Until you are called please enjoy the meal." Everyone starts to dig in, grabbing the tongs and tasting every last dish.

To my right sit the gentlemen and to my right the ladies. They meet at a table that completes our square of seats. When I look at the boys I can see them talking but with a watchful eye. One boy in particular stands out to me. I don't know why, he seems completely ordinary. He has short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I notice that no one is talking to him and call over to Silvia. She scurries over and stands behind me. "Silvia, who is that blonde boy in the back?" "That is Alex Triod, your majesty." She replies proud that she knew his name. "Thank you." She scurries away to scold a girl grabbing food without the tongs. "Master Alex." I say surprised at how calm my voice sounds. Alex stands up and walks over to me. "Lady Adelaide." Adelaide stands and walks up to Alex. "You will go first to meet with my children. Alex bows and Adelaide curtsies. A couple guards come up to show them where to go. As they go I can see them becoming friends already. "Master Sky and Lady East." They scurry up and I repeat the process until I come to the end of the list. "Master Daxx and Lady Zabrina." The two walk up to me. "Daxx please go meet with Eternity I would like to speak with Zabrina." Daxx walks down the hall, leaving me alone with Zabrina. "How are you?" I stand up pulling her into a hug. "I'm fine." She hugs me back then starts to cry."What's wrong?" I pull back to wipe a tear from her face. " My grams died just before I came here. Mom's been trying to cover it up but I can tell that dad cried all night." "I'm so sorry Zabrina. I'm going to give your mother a call as soon as I can." She tries to smile and wipes her tears. "Well I better go see Cadence." She hugs me one last time and turns to leave. I watch her until she turns the corner and smile at the strong, beautiful girl that she grew to be.


End file.
